


My One and Only Sweetheart

by WheretheRiverflows



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, the smallest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: Carol returns home from helping to defeat Thanos and her wife only wants to show her appreciation for how much she’s done.





	My One and Only Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Carol’s hair in Endgame is all I really have to put in this note. That’s all.

You twisted your wedding band on your finger over and over again, a nervous habit you’d developed over the three years since you’d received it. Carol was late by at least an hour or so. Of course, when defeating the most powerful being in the universe, it might excuse dinner going cold on the table but you were worried nonetheless.

You stood from the table and paced. All you had been doing all day was pacing. Carol had placed a camera inside her suit and hooked it up to your computer at your apartment so you could be there in the battle with her but you were too frightened. You couldn’t think about what would happen if she... if she.... 

No, no. You stopped yourself right there. You would NOT think about that. 

A loud crash and a flash of light from the alleyway next to your apartment building alerted you to the presence of your wife. You rushed to the window where, indeed, Carol lay in a pile of now crushed and partially melted trash cans. She looked up at you dazed.

“Are you coming in or is that our new bed,” you called down to her softly. You were only on the fourth story, there was no need to yell at 1 am.

Carol hummed and flew herself in through the window, falling to the carpet easily like a leaf. She looked exhausted, the dark circles under her eyes resembling ink splotches you’d see when your pen explodes.

“I-“, Carol started, trailing off when you placed your finger on her bottom lip.

“Shh. Take your suit off. I’ll get the bath ready,” you murmured, kissing your wife before standing up.

 

Carol sunk into the bath with your help and you climbed in after her, curling your legs up to your chest and leaning gently against Carol’s body. Her legs were on either side of you and her arms wrapped around your shoulders. You reached up and started wetting down her hair, the short strands turning spiky.

“Have I told you how much I love your hair?”

Carol chuckled, cupping her hand and letting water fall through her fingers onto your shoulder.

“Baby, it’s been four years since I got it cut.”

“I know but it’s so hot,” you whined, pressing your nose into your wife’s cheek. 

You sank down into the bath again, humming as warmth enveloped you.

“So, can I assume everything went well considering that you’re back and in one piece?”

“Yes. Thanos has been defeated. He’ll never come back.”

“Good riddance.”

A beat of silence passed.

“You never did tell me how it was to survive the snap,” Carol said softly into your damp hair.

You sighed.

“It was... hard. I never thought about how many people were gone until so many left. I lost coworkers and friends. I lost my mom ,” you trailed off.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t attend the memorial for her,” Carol muttered.

“No, it’s all good. That was something I was waiting up to tell you. She called me. My actual mom called me! She’s alive.”

“That’s great, baby. I’m so happy for you. We can visit her if you want.”

“I’d like that. But right now, I’d rather focus on you,” you purred out, shifting in the bathtub.

“What do you mean, baby?”

“Are you kidding me? My wife helped save the universe and she’s still so humble.”

“Well I certainly wasn’t the only person- “

“Shhh,” you said softly before leaning in to kiss your wife. Your tongue poked out to wet her lips before you slotted your mouths together, cradling her head softly and letting her become putty in your arms.

Your hands brushed her folds under the water and she let herself drift towards your fingers with her hips.

Carol moaned into your mouth and you let her push herself forward on your fingers, bucking her hips every once in a while before you slid them out of her. She groaned in exasperation.

“Please, don’t stop.”

“We need to get out of the bath,” you said as you brushed the soft skin of Carol’s neck with your nose.

Both of you clambered out of the tub and dried yourselves frantically. Your bedroom was across the apartment and you were pretty sure you wouldn’t make it.

Halfway there, you pushed Carol onto the couch, pinning her down. You opened her legs, pressing kisses up her right thigh. Her hands scrambled on the couch cushions, scratching the fabric with her nails. 

As your teeth made purchase on the inside of Carol’s thigh, you hands trailed up and grabbed her breasts, one in each hand. You caressed them gently, taking the time to wind her up slowly, rolling her nipples between your fingers. 

Carol let out a loud moan and settles her hands on your shoulders, trying to drag you closer to her. It doesn’t take much convincing on your part.

You latch onto her clit, sucking gently, causing her to let out a surprised groan into the air, her eyes widening. You moved back and starting flicking her clit with your tongue, taking pleasure in her mewling. She was melting under your touch, slipping down the couch. You could see a dark patch on the upholstery from her arousal and you hummed, causing Carol to buck up once more.

Carol’s hands tugged at your hair but you didn’t let up, adding two fingers into her entrance slowly. Carol’s hands settled on the top of your head with your hair still tangled in her fingers. You looked up at her once more and the sight nearly made you pass out.

There was your wife, flushed and submissive under your touch, her eyes half lidded and her skin lighting up from the moon trailing in from the uncovered window. Her entire body was a pretty shade of pink from the bath and your handy work. She let out a low whine that made arousal pool in your stomach even though you knew that you were already wet.

“Baby, I love you so much,” Carol said lowly, her head knocking back as you quickened your pace with your fingers and tongue. Now you were lapping at her entrance and tracing around her clit in fast circles, pressing in every once in a while so as to cement the memory of you into her.

You sucked on Carol’s clit again as she guided your head. Now is when she would switch roles and dominate you because there was no way that she was orgasming before you. It’s like she made it her constant mission after you’d gotten married.

Carol kept your face in her arousal and bucked her hips violently, fucking your face with her pussy. You kept pace with her, pushing your mouth as far as you could go, your nose bumping her clit every time she thrusted up. She rolled her hips in a way that made you trail your own fingers down to your entrance.

Carol sensed she was close and pushed you away immediately, shuddering when she lost the sudden friction that was building up her orgasm. Then, she stood and held out her hand for you from your position kneeling on the floor.

“C’mon baby, lets go to the bedroom.”

You didn’t hesitate, standing up and letting out a squeal as Carol swung you up into her arms and carried you to your bedroom. She plopped you down onto the mattress with a soft smile as you giggled at her before she went around to your bedside table, pulled out some things and closing the drawer.

In her hand was her strap-on and lube. You let out a groan and happily helped her tighten the straps. You’d had sex without the strap-on a lot, many more times than you’d had the strap. But it turned you on, seeing Carol look at you with power and arousal so wild in her eyes with a cock attached to her. It was a look that told you that she could make you orgasm no matter what she did to you and that was correct.

She rubbed the lube all over the pretty blue silicone cock and then made sure that you got some too. Her eyes trailed over your body, your breasts, your hips. Everywhere. She was surveying her kingdom, one that you willingly gave to her. She took her cock and touched your folds with it gently, putting the slightest pressure on your pussy. You squirmed a bit, wanting to feel more. 

Carol’s left hand trailed down your arm and held your hand, her right hand staying on her cock. She pushed into you agonizingly slowly, satisfaction washing over her features at seeing you squirm once more. You tried bucking up but she pressed both of her hands down on your hips, holding you to the bed.

She continued on until she bottomed out inside you and you cried out in relief. Your hands went to her still damp hair, pushing the strands out of her face and bringing her mouth to your in a loving kiss.

Carol moved slowly, dragging slightly upwards as she went away from you, driving you crazy.

“Put a baby in me, please,” you whispered.

“I don’t think that’s possible baby, but I’d do anything for you,” Carol murmured against your collarbone before she sped up. You let out a broken moan as Carol thrust into you hard, the sound of skin on skin making you wetter.

Carol rolled her stomach, changing the pattern and making you jerk upwards. Your hands were clenched in the sheets as hers were cemented on your hips. She wrapped a hand around your thigh and hitched it over her shoulder, changing your position. A new wave of pleasure washed over you and suddenly your orgasm came.

You cried out loudly, arching your back, causing your breasts to press against your wife’s. You settled back on the bed, panting. Carol was still thrusting, the sound of your cum making squelching noises.

“C-Carol,” you stuttered, losing yourself in the feeling of her. You hand came up and cupped her breast, bringing her nipple to your mouth and licking it, causing her to arch her own back. Her thrusts did not falter, though.

Suddenly, Carol lifted you up by your ass like you weighed nothing as she kneeled on the bed, placing you firmly in her lap as she now thrusted up into you. Your arms went around her shoulders and your face into her neck as you moaned.

Carol’s hand came up to nudge your chin and you looked at her, feeling a flush come over your face when she leveled you with her stare. Her mouth was set in a confident smirk but her eyes were soft and full of love. This distracted you enough to jump when Carol’s fingers touched your clit.

She set a consistent pace with her fingers, circling your clit like it was the last thing she would ever do. You started shaking from pleasure and another orgasm came over you even faster than the first one as you let out a choked gasp.

“Good job, baby. Keep it going, I’m nowhere near done yet,” Carol murmured, her lips brushing your ear. Your wife fell onto her back with you riding her and continued pounding into you.

You were bouncing up and down on your wife’s strap on, one hand on her knee behind you and the other on your left breast, tweaking your nipple every few seconds. Carol’s hands came up and took over, kneading your flesh for you and your hands came up to cover hers. They were cold and it made goosebumps rise all over your body.

Your legs were shaking and yet you couldn’t stop yourself. You kept moving up and down, moving left to right occasionally to hit your sensitive spots. 

“Oh fuck, Carol. Fuck me, oh my God.”

“I am baby,” Carol said from below you, a shit eating grin on her face. She pulled you down and connected your lips once more, raising her hips and thrusting into you from her new angle. You moaned into her mouth and let your legs bounce as your wife fucked you.

Carol suddenly stops and you almost pull away before she pulls out all the way to the tip of her strap on before ramming into you, ripping a scream from your throat. You clenched your thighs as Carol fucked you harder and faster than she ever had before. 

You started crying from the sheer amount of pleasure you were receiving and the overstimulation was enough to drive you insane. You clawed at Carol’s shoulders and tugged on her hair as she pressed gentle kisses to your cheeks and forehead and lips. As you came, she thrust into you one more time, as deep as she could go and it propelled you forward so that your breasts were in her face.

You lay where you were, panting and sobbing before Carol slipped out of you. She laid you down on the bed and took off her strap on, letting it fall to the floor before taking you in her arms. You were still crying, though your sobs were quieter and your shaking had stopped.

“I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just... I couldn’t stop myself,” Carol said into your hair, smoothing down the back that had gotten mussed and tangled when you were laying on the bed.

“It’s okay. Just warn me next time okay? I’ll do some stretches,” you said into her chest, pressing a kiss to the place where her heart was.

“Okay,” she said, chuckling.

After you fell asleep, Carol got up and cleaned up her toy and any other mess that had come from your fucking. Most times you were okay but there was the occasion that you knocked over a stack of books or magazines in your haste.

Once Carol returned to the bedroom, she found you laying on the bed, sleeping peacefully under the white sheets. You looked like a goddess, the thin fabric covering from your bellybutton downward and your chest on full display while the moon made your skin look like a dazzling universe. Carol suddenly got extremely sentimental and she brushed a finger over your cheekbone after she climbed into bed next to you, love swelling in her as you curled up to her chest.

 

When you woke up, Carol had brought you breakfast and was sitting on her side of the bed.

“Good morning, baby. I made you some food.”

You hummed and started to sit up when a shooting pain coursed through your lower body. You yelped and laid back down, shooting your wife a dirty look. One that she responded to with a sheepish look.

“God, Carol. I love you but you’re so intense.”

Carol brought the tray closer to you and helped you sit up slowly, using her own pillows to help prop you up.

“Well, it’s a good thing you have the day off today. I’ll spend every minute I have making it up to you.”

You groaned as you took a bite of a piece of bacon, rolling your eyes in exasperation. 

She was too much sometimes. But you loved her all the same.


End file.
